1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a code division multiple access (CDMA) mobile communication system, and more particularly, to a voice information bilateral recording method in a mobile terminal equipment by using a frequency rate, a weighted value and an equalization operation of voice data during communication with an arbitrary counterpart in a state where a speech path is formed.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, to transmit voice information between a transmitting side and a receiving side in mobile communication systems or voice information memory systems, a voice information memory method using a pulse code modulation (PCM) method which stores the voice information of all of the transmitting and receiving sides has been embodied. The voice information memory method stores all information transmitted on a speech path by a quantizing method of the voice information such as, for example, a noise generated due to surrounding environment factors, a cross voice on the speech path, or a noise within a communication system, including real voice information between the transmitting/receiving sides.
An example of the voice information memory method is an adaptive differential pulse code modulation (ADPCM) method in which voice information is recorded as pulse code modulation (PCM) data. Since the ADPCM method should occupy a large memory size, however, a high efficiency of the voice data recording can not be expected. The voice information recording method during communication in the ADPCM manner records the PCM format information for a short voice signal in a memory.
Therefore, since a voice information recording method in a conventional mobile terminal equipment is under the limitation of a memory in accordance with transmitting/receiving time of voice information or data size of information quantity, there occurs a problem in that a high efficiency of voice information recording is not achieved.